This invention relates generally to hand tools for opening cartons and, more particularly, to a tool for cutting a fixed portion of a peaked top from a paperboard carton.
Paperboard cartons of the type having inwardly and upwardly sloping side panels and inwardly folded spout-forming panels forming a peaked top have become very popular for dispensing beverages such as milk and juice. The peaked top is typically glued together to prevent undesired unfolding of the spout-forming panels. In addition, the entire carton may be coated with a sealant such as paraffin to make the carton waterproof. The glued and coated multi-ply peaked top must be torn open or separated to enable a user to drink therefrom. This is often a difficult task and is especially challenging for persons having reduced dexterity or strength in their hands and fingers, such as elderly or disabled persons.
Many devices have been proposed in the art for cutting the peaked top off of a carton so that the spout-forming panels may be easily unfolded. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,713, 4,291,461, and 4,835,860 disclose such devices. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not adequately provide for stabilizing the peaked top prior to severing it from the carton.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a carton cutting tool which holds a peaked top of a paperboard carton prior to severing it from the carton. Further, it is desirable to have a carton cutting tool which requires the use of two hands for enhanced stability and safety. Finally, it is desirable to have a carton cutting tool which severs only a portion of the peaked top.
A carton cutting tool according to the present invention includes first and second blades each having proximal and distal ends relative to a user. The cutting tool further includes first and second handles attached to proximal ends of first and second blades, respectively. The distal end of the second blade is pivotally coupled to the distal end of the first blade and therefore is pivotal between open and closed configurations. At a closed configuration, the second blade overlies the first blade while at an open configuration, the second blade is substantially perpendicular to the first blade.
The first blade defines a slot extending longitudinally between its proximal and distal ends. The slot presents a width dimension suitable to receive the multi-ply peaked top of a conventional paperboard carton therethrough. In addition, one of the longitudinal edges of the slot is a sharpened cutting edge. The second blade is slightly convex relative to the second blade and also includes a cutting edge. Therefore, a portion of the peaked top of a carton that is positioned within the slot may be pinched between and severed by the first and second blades as the second blade is moved from an open configuration to a closed configuration. The blades are moved in response to corresponding movements of respective handles.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a carton cutting tool for severing a portion of a peaked top from a paperboard carton so as to facilitate opening of the carton without tearing or separating the glued side panels of the carton.
Another object of this invention is to provide a carton cutting tool, as aforesaid, having a slot formed in one of a pair of blades for receiving a portion of a peaked top of a carton to be severed by a converging of the blades.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a carton cutting tool, as aforesaid, in which a pair of blades are pivotally coupled at distal ends thereof relative to respective handles such that both hands of a user are required to operate the cutting tool.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a carton cutting tool, as aforesaid, which only severs a length of the peaked top necessary for the unfolding of a spout forming panel of the carton.
A further object of this invention is to provide a carton cutting tool, as aforesaid, which enables persons with decreased dexterity to safely and efficiently open paperboard cartons.